Unbowed
by UntestedWaters
Summary: Collection of Jet and Zuko drabbles. Will end at around 50 chapters and will be updated every three days. Going with an M warning for the collection; specific chapter ratings and warnings will be used.
1. Chapter 1 - Clothes Swap

Hey everyone! So this is a collection of Jet X Zuko drabbles. This will be following along the same set of prompts (in the same order) as as two other drabble collections ( _Unbent -_ Black Star/Death the Kid; Soul Eater & _Unbroken -_ Jean/Marco; AOT/SNK) so check those two out if you're interested. My goal is to update this every three days, but I make no promises. A full explanation of what I plan on doing with these collections can be found at the bottom of my profile.

As always, other info on what I'm currently working on can be found in my profile as well!

The title of the collection is taken from _Game of Thrones_. "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" are the house words of House Martell.

I went with an M rating overall because nearly everything I publish is like that, but I'll be putting chapter-specific ratings and warnings just to make sure people know. Also, none of these (unless explicitly stated) are intended to be set in relation to each other, but if you see a connection or like to think of them that way, then please do. Just know that I don't promise to keep them all together in a way that makes sense, because for me, they're typically not going to be connected.

Feel free to comment with new prompt ideas or critiques of any kind. :)

Chapter Rating: Tentative M  
Chapter Warning: Just implied stuff. No depictions of anything, but like, I dunno, being cautious I guess.  
World: Slight AU where Jet doesn't freak out about Iroh's tea and continues his relationship with 'Li'  
Word Count: 1235

And without further ado...

 **One: Clothes Swap**

* * *

When Zuko woke up on the floor of Jet's grubby apartment, he wouldn't say he was _surprised,_ not really. It had happened many a time before but today, Zuko was surprised to find the shades pulled shut and the room still dark. Zuko was always sure to leave the blinds open when he had work in the morning to make sure he would wake up in time.

It never used to be a problem. He used to rise with the sun no matter what, but Jet quickly broke him of that habit by keeping him up late into the night. Those first few nights of two hours sleep had been brutally awful for Zuko and he almost killed Jet for it. The Freedom Fighter had absolutely no shame, simply hiding smiles all the day through, barely even trying to disguise his amusement at the grumpy tea server.

Today Zuko's legs were tangled in Jet's ratty blanket as he lay on the thin cot on the floor. He propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing the other hand down his face groggily. He looked at the window, seeing the blinding sun trying desperately to break through the curtains. It was so bright out… Was it past midday?

Realizing he must've slept through the beginning of his shift, he quickly moved to his feet, scrambling and tripping over the blanket in the process. He cursed softly, turning to look at Jet, who...was _not_ lying on the cot beside him…? Huh. That was weird. Even if Jet woke up before Zuko, he usually stayed in bed until Zuko woke up (the creepiness of which Zuko had had to get over pretty quickly).

Pushing the thoughts of the oddity out of his head, he began searching for his clothes. He _knew_ they'd ended up thrown somewhere the night before, haphazardly being flung away from them in a rush. But now, the only things he could find were...Jet's clothes?

A sense of confusion pricked at Zuko again and just for the sake of covering himself, he pulled Jet's pants up around his waist and pulled the drawstring tight, tying it into a sloppy knot as he shouldered the door to Jet's room open and stepped into the rest of the tiny apartment.

He saw Longshot at the sink, rinsing some dishes and Zuko called out to him. "Where's Jet?"

It was no longer unusual for Longshot and Smellerbee to see Zuko in various forms of disarray in the morning. He'd gotten over his embarrassment of that a long time ago.

Unfortunately, his endeavor was unsuccessful as Longshot didn't even glance over his shoulder, he simply shrugged.

But then Smellerbee came out from the bathroom and came to his rescue. "He left early this morning. Said something about a tea shop and being late?" her raspy voice said, sounding just as confused as Zuko felt.

He thought long and hard for a moment before his eyes went wide. Jet _would not_...oh, who was he kidding? _Of course he would._

Zuko ducked back into Jet's room and hastily pulled on the rest of Jet's clothes, which fit fine but were entirely impossible to put on correctly. The lopsided plates meant to cover his shoulders and forearms were simply ridiculous and Zuko ended up unclipping them from Jet's tunic and instead just tucking the long shirt into the pants he already had on. He looked stupid with his bare calves so he wrapped them up in whatever fabric Jet usually wrapped his in and jammed his feet into Jet's shoes. His _shoes_ , like he couldn't even leave Zuko his own freaking _shoes._

When he stumbled out of the room for a second time, both Longshot and Smellerbee quirked eyebrows at him, but he simply rolled his eyes. "Please don't ask," he muttered before he was bounding out of the apartment, down the stairs and out of the building at top speed.

He ran past a patch of tall grass growing from hard dirt outside a small shop and he was almost tempted to pick a stalk and tuck it into the corner of his mouth…

 _No. Focus, Zuko._

When he reached Pao's tea shop, he was expecting the worse. Tables flipped over, customers fleeing, Jet's loud voice droning on and on about oppression and freedom and all sorts of other nonsense, all because someone had sneezed at him the wrong way.

To his complete shock, he saw Jet, apron and all, setting a steaming cup of tea in front of a little old lady, flashing her a handsome smile.

 _It's sickening how easily he plays people… People like me_ , Zuko reminded himself with a mental slap to his forehead.

When Jet straightened and looked up, catching sight of Zuko, he positively _glowed_. Zuko harshened his features into the most dismal frown he could muster as he crossed his arms disagreeably over his chest.

"Oh! Nephew! So good to see you!" And as if on freaking _cue_ , Uncle came out of the kitchen with a tray in his hands, beaming brightly at Zuko, not even giving his wardrobe "choice" a second look. He continued speaking as he approached Zuko, Jet falling in behind him. "Jet told us you weren't feeling well - " At this, Jet pantomimed behind Uncle, signaling what seemed to be some form of _play it up, pretend you're sick_ , and Zuko could've killed him. " - so he came to cover your shift. We didn't think we'd see you today."

Zuko coughed lightly into his palm, not even remotely believable, and tried to make his voice low and scratchy. "I, uh, I'm feeling a bit better," he lied, looking to the side as he did so. He saw Jet cover his mouth and clear his throat to keep from laughing out loud at Zuko's terrible attempts at feigning sickness.

Zuko grit his teeth. "Uncle, do you mind if I _borrow_ Jet for a minute? I'd like to talk to him _outside_ ," he ground out, failing to keep the bite out of his words.

Uncle seemed all too happy to oblige the boys, saying that Jet had done more than enough for the day. Zuko hadn't realized just how late it was, because apparently his shift was nearly over anyway. Uncle offered to cover the rest of it and let the boys head home "so Zuko could rest," as he put it.

With a grumbled thank you and goodbye, Zuko stalked back out the front door, with Jet tailing behind him, calling something over his shoulder to Uncle and Pao in the kitchen.

Zuko didn't stop marching until they'd turned into the alley a short ways away from the shop. He whirled on Jet then, glaring at him. "You wanna tell me why you snuck off with my uniform to go serve tea all day?" he snarled.

Jet grinned as he sauntered up to him, backing Zuko up against the nearest wall. Like a predator, he put his hands against the brick on either side of Zuko and leaned in. "You wanna know the truth?" he asked, voice deep and husky. Zuko's breath hitched lightly as Jet nuzzled his neck. He fisted his hands in Jet's - no, his own - shirt. "I wanted to see you in my clothes. Thought you'd look hot," he whispered against his skin. Zuko could feel the grin tug at Jet's lips.

Jet leaned back then, raising a hand...and sticking a stalk of grass into the corner of Zuko's mouth as he looked him up and down.

"I was right."


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark

I very much enjoyed writing this one so I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Chapter Rating: M  
Chapter Warning: Brief descriptions of sexual themes, language, cuteness  
World: Set in the most common Jetko timeline - Jet doesn't see Iroh heating his tea, they're living in Ba Sing Se, the works. This is early in their relationship  
Word Count: 701

* * *

When Jet shoved Li harshly against the wall in his small rented room, he wasn't expecting the usually-quiet boy to say anything. The few prior times they'd done this, Li had gone along in all good graces, never once uttering a word. He'd make noise, sure, but speaking wasn't a thing he did while his mouth was preoccupied with Jet's lips or his neck or, better yet, his cock.

So when Li tore his mouth away to pant out words, actual _words_ , Jet was thoroughly surprised.

"The light," he whispered, so softly Jet was unsure if he heard him correctly. He tilted his head in question and Li looked away from his face, not meeting his eye. "Can you put the light out?" he asked and suddenly, he seemed so... _shy._

It was obvious Li wasn't the most experienced of young fellows out there, seeing as Jet had to coax everything out of him with almost painful slowness, but it wasn't like he was typically a timid person. Anger simmered under everything he did and the pride rolled off of him in waves. He was quick to set off, quick to speak his mind and almost impossible to change.

Jet couldn't help but grin at him as he reached to brush the hair out of his face, careful to keep his hand on the unscarred side of it. "You're not getting shy on me, are you?" he teased. Jet wasn't one to keep his mouth shut in a situation like this, even if it would probably be better.

Li didn't say anything, simply continued glaring at the floor. Jet rolled his eyes but shrugged. "If that's what you want," he said as he pushed away from the wall to put out the oil lamp that hung on a hook next to the door.

Jet didn't know whether or not to be offended. Was it something about him? Maybe Li wanted to pretend he was someone else. Maybe Jet wasn't good enough and he was ashamed of what they did together. Maybe he actually didn't think Jet was all that attractive and didn't want to look at him when they fucked.

...Nah, that couldn't be it.

He stalked back to where Li was huddled against the wall and wasted no time in reclaiming his lips. The small noise of surprised that was caught between them was music to Jet's ears. So what if he didn't know what reason this boy had for not wanting to see him? Didn't make any difference to Jet.

At least, that's what he told himself.

As a matter of fact, he thought about it the whole time. While he was pulling layers of fabric off of Li, while he was pinning his body beneath him on the thin cot, while he was leaving marks over his pale skin, while he was shoving his fingers into Li's mouth and even when he was fucking him ruthlessly into the creaking floorboards, making him moan with reckless abandon.

He wondered. That whole time.

It was exhausting, really. To the point that Jet was _grateful_ for it being so dark. He didn't want Li to see the lines of thought etched into his face, to realize that his mind was entirely elsewhere.

It was only after, both of them sprawled on their backs, panting like koi fish out of water, that Jet could stop thinking about it.

"It's not you."

Jet turned toward Li's voice, trying to make out the outline of his face, though it was futile.

"I just…" Li continued, but he hesitated, as if he were trying to pick the right words. "I just like the dark. It's...safer," was what he finally said. Then he was turning over, giving Jet his bare, closed-off shoulders before he pulled the blanket up to his chin. He said nothing else before falling asleep.

Jet stared at what little he could see of Li for a long time, thinking. It still didn't make any sense, not really. But at the same time, it did. It made sense to _Li._

Eventually, as Jet stared up at the ceiling, listening to Li's deep breaths beside him, the dark began to feel safe to him too.


	3. Chapter 3 Losing a Bet

Back to a light-hearted feel in this one. Hopefully, I can bring in some more serious elements in a couple of the upcoming ones. *checks list of prompts* ehhh, maybe not for awhile. XD Anyway, hopefully you guys will enjoy this one too! Thanks for reading!

Chapter Rating: T  
Chapter Warning: T for language (I think)  
World: AU where Jet lives, currently at the Western Air Temple, somewhere in between The Boiling Rock and The Southern Raiders.  
Word Count: 1386

 **Three: Losing a Bet**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, guys! What's this about?" Sokka was yelling as he bounded into the arena, stepping into the open space between Jet and Zuko.

"Beat it, Sokka. The firebender and I are gonna settle this on our own," Jet said, seeming to look through Sokka towards Zuko, eyes glinting menacingly like the sun catching the end of his hooks.

Sokka looked back and forth between the two of them, gaze finally settling on Zuko to look to him for confirmation. Zuko was standing with his hands raised in a firebending stance, still barechested from his training with Aang.

"It's fine Sokka. If he wants to get his ass kicked, let him," Zuko responded coolly.

Jet only smirked around the stalk of grass in his mouth before he was rushing forward, causing Sokka to back hurriedly out of the way with an _eep_.

Zuko didn't hesitate, thrusting his fist forward and with it, a shot of deadly flame.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted, genuinely terrified for Jet's life. "You're gonna kill him!"

Neither of the fighting duo paid Sokka any mind and he had to watch in horror as Jet spun gracefully out of range of Zuko's fire.

This continued for long minutes and Sokka chewed on his fingernails nervously the entire time, wondering if maybe he should go get Aang. He was the Avatar after all. Peacekeeping was kinda his thing.

However, the more he watched, he realized that Zuko wasn't actually _trying_. It was evident he was being very careful to not hit Jet with any of his attacks because Jet was dodging them by wide margins instead of the hair's breadths Sokka usually saw when jet fought a firebender.

Apparently, Jet noticed too because in the next moment, he was shouting at Zuko. "Don't you dare hold back on me! Fight me, damn it!"

Sokka could _see_ the indecision on Zuko's face. He didn't want to hurt Jet but he also knew that he'd insult him greatly if he went easy on him.

Their fight only intensified after that, and it was clear that Zuko had taken Jet's words to heart. They were both panting and sweating profusely but neither gave the other any ground.

Sokka had no idea how serious they were. Was this real rage? It didn't _seem_ like it but they were both so temperamental and unpredictable… He certainly wouldn't put it past them to fight to the death.

* * *

" _I could take you," Jet asserted one night, twirling the ends of Zuko's jet black bangs between his finger and his thumb._

" _Your hooks against my swords? Yeah,_ maybe _," snorted Zuko, who was sitting astraddle in Jet's lap, leaning over the Freedom Fighter, who was laying down._

 _Jet sat up at this, letting his hand fall away from Zuko's hair and raising himself up onto his elbows, jostling Zuko in his position atop him. "No, I'm not talking hooks versus swords. I'm talking hooks versus_ fire _," he said firmly, meeting Zuko's eyes with a dangerous look._

 _Zuko had shoved at his chest then. "Don't even joke about that," he said, trying to keep the sly smile off his face._

 _Jet glared harshly at him. "What? You think I couldn't? I've been fighting firebenders since I was_ eight _," he argued._

 _Zuko appreciated that Jet had stopped saying 'you guys' when he talked about the firebenders of his childhood. It was a habit he'd had to break over a long period of weeks. There was a time when he looked at Zuko and that label was the only thing he could see. Zuko accepted the fact that change had been difficult for him._

 _But now he only rolled his eyes. "That's different. You fought foot soldiers. I could fight ten of them at once with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded," he countered. "I'm the firebending Master of the Avatar, I was trained by the Dragon of the West and re-trained by_ dragons themselves _. I'm in a different league," he boasted._

" _Alright so let's put it to the test."_

 _Zuko's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry,_ what _?"_

" _I said 'let's put it to the test.' You and me, hooks and fire. One round. Tomorrow," Jet said, narrowing his eyes at Zuko in challenge._

 _As much as Zuko hated backing down, he knew he couldn't do this. "Jet, I'm not gonna hurl_ fire _at you. That's so dangerous!"_

 _Jet rolled his eyes. "Please. It's not the_ fire _that's dangerous. It's the_ bender _. I'm not worried," he said, grinning._

 _Zuko flattened his stare. "Excuse me?"_

" _You heard me," Jet said coyly, raising an eyebrow as if to say,_ And whatcha gonna do about it?

 _Zuko grit his teeth, trying not to let his pride win out. Of course, in the end, it did. "Fine," he bit out. "But if I beat you, you have to...eat a spider. A live one," he demanded smugly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Jet's glare held firm, but he knew the Freedom Fighter must've been screaming on the inside. As a fierce and brave warrior, there were very few things that Jet was afraid of, Zuko knew, and one of them was spiders._

" _Alright," Jet agreed, "_ but _if_ I _win, then I get to tell the rest of the Gaang...about us."_

 _Zuko's eyes went wide, shocked, but he didn't say anything. That was not what he had been expecting. He'd expected some perverted fantasy demand or a request that Zuko be his slave for a day (which, honestly, probably would've ended in some perverted fantasy as well). He certainly wasn't ready for_ this.

 _He'd simply have to win, then._

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of the Gaang showed up and crowded around Sokka, pressing him for answers.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Aang asked.

"Fighting," Sokka responded.

"Are they sparring or trying to kill each other?" Katara asked, the question entirely legitimate, because it was nearly impossible to tell and with the two of them...well, anything could happen, really.

Sokka shrugged. "I still can't tell and I've been watching them for a while. I tried to stop them when they first started, but they both seemed pretty set on it."

"I'll take care of it," Katara said, about to march into the clearing and smack some sense into them.

It was Toph who held an arm out to stop her. "I say we let Sparky and Spiky figure it out on their own. Something tells me they'll be just fine."

Sokka, Suki and Katara all looked at Toph strangely, even though she couldn't see them. The girl's intuition was something not of this earth.

It was long minutes before the conclusion came. It came when, finally, Zuko made a mistake. He had been anticipating Jet's movements with nearly one hundred percent accuracy prior to this moment, but when he shifted left and Jet moved to his right, it looked almost _easy_ when the non-bender nudged him with the dull part of one hook, sending him flat onto his back.

The wind was knocked out of Zuko's lungs and it didn't help that Jet was suddenly on top of him, the curved handle of one of his hooks pressed tightly against his throat. He coughed, trying to regain his breath as he looked up at Jet, recognizing his defeat.

Jet was panting harshly, but a smirk found its way onto his face as Toph, Katara, Suki and Sokka all rushed, huddling around them, probably to make sure Jet wasn't going to kill Zuko.

"Jet, that's enough!" came Katara's scolding voice.

"Gotcha," Jet whispered to Zuko, who looked away, before he rolled his eyes at Katara and stood, holding out a hand to Zuko to haul him to his feet. "Easy, _mom_ , we were just sparring," he said.

The two of them were covered in sweat as they stood and Zuko wouldn't meet Jet's eye, even though he kept trying to force him to. Jet couldn't help but laugh breathlessly at this and nudge him a bit with the back of his hand.

And then, without any preamble, he wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist, pulled him flush against his body and planted a big, fat kiss right on his mouth.

To say there was a moment of shock and confusion amongst their friends, would have been a hefty understatement.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bath Time

I'm so poopy for getting so far behind. I'm attempting to get back on track so expect a couple rapid update until I get back into the regular rotation between _Unbowed, Unbent_ and _Unbroken_. Sorry!

This chapter was kind of all over the place for awhile so hopefully you all enjoy it!

Chapter Rating: T  
Chapter Warning: Swearing, Jet being crass...the usual  
World: AU where Jet lives and joins the Gaang. They're currently at the Western Air Temple.  
Word Count: 894

 **Four: Bath Time**

* * *

"I'll kill 'im this time, I swear!"

"Jet, _no_ you-"

"Go ahead and try, you low-born sleaze!"

" _Zuko!_ "

The two boys ignored Katara, who stood between them, trying to calm them with a hand on each of their chests. Sokka was behind Jet, his arms hooked under Jet's to hold him back, while Toph had Zuko around the waist, against which the firebender struggled tirelessly.

"Sparky, come on! He's not worth it!" Toph tried, getting sick and tired of hanging onto the hot-head so tightly.

"You too, Jet! He's not worth it either!" Sokka chimed in.

In reality, that didn't help much, both of the boys' egos flaring at those words.

"Don't we have enough to worry about without you two at each other's' throats?" Aang called from where he paced nervously a couple feet behind Toph, hands grasping the sides of his head in exasperation.

Katara had to shove her hand harshly into Zuko's chest as he lunged forward with renewed vigor, almost breaking free of Toph's tight hold.

A moment later, there was a resounding _crack!_ Everyone feel silent as they turned to focus their attention on Suki, who stood face-to-face with Katara in between the quarreling boys.

Both of their cheeks were red and stinging but both had gone limp and quiet.

"There's no time for a civil war. Go take a bath and cool down," Suki said flatly. Sokka and Toph cautiously let go of their captives but the boys only glared daggers at each other.

Jet was grumbling something and Zuko's fists were clenched as the two stalked off, keeping a distance greater than six feet between them as they walked, entirely like children.

The voices faded behind them but they could hear Katara yelling at Suki, telling her that she couldn't go around slapping people willy nilly but she was quickly drowned out by the uproarious praise of Sokka and Toph. Even Aang had to sheepishly agree with them and that launched another set of lectures from Katara.

By the time the boys reached the bath, they were still simmering in silence.

Zuko was used to people bad-mouthing his father and he knew Jet's history warranted the vicious hatred that he harbored, but when his mother was brought into the mix…

" _How the hell did someone even fuck your dad? Your mom must've been crazy to jump into bed with a guy like that."_

And then Zuko had punched him in the face and cursed his inbred, peasant heritage. Or something along those lines. Fists had been drawn, fighting stances taken up but in a moment the rest of the Gaang had swooped in to stop them from ripping each other's faces off.

Zuko clenched his teeth remembering it as he slowly stripped off his tunic. His entire body was still taut with fury but as he glanced over his shoulder at Jet, the freedom fighter seemed relaxed, already letting his pants and undergarments fall to the floor. Zuko hastily looked away and then heard a small splash as the lithe, tan body hopped nimbly over the edge of the bath.

Zuko folded his clothes carefully and set them aside before following Jet into the bath, but he sat on the opposite side, as far away from the other as possible. He set about actually bathing in a practical, methodical manner until Jet snorted at him and said, "You're an ass, you know."

Zuko ducked under the water to rinse soap from his hair. When he popped up, he leveled a flat stare at Jet. "Excuse me?"

"You. You're an ass."

" _How?_ "

"Please. You know you are. You punched me in the face," Jet said, rolling his eyes.

"You _deserved_ to be punched in the face. You don't know a _thing_ about my mother so you shouldn't be-"

"Because you don't _tell_ anyone a thing about her," Jet interrupted. Zuko opened his mouth to protest but at Jet's raised eyebrow, he stopped himself. It was the truth after all.

"Okay fair enough. I'm sorry I punched you in the face then," Zuko said, not looking at Jet but instead picking up the bar of soap.

"And I'm sorry I slandered your mom," Jet responded, surprising Zuko with the softness of his voice. A moment of silence passed. "Was she cool, then?"

Zuko was startled by the question but he didn't get upset. Instead, he allowed himself a brief smile. "Yeah. She was. She was beautiful and kind-hearted and she'd do anything for her children. She loved us very dearly," he said. Then, he paused and said what he was assuming Jet was waiting to hear. "I don't think she loved my dad, though."

They were both silent for a long time after that, Jet finally setting about bathing and steadily growing closer to Zuko. Finally, when he was _too_ close, Zuko shoved him away, scowling harshly at him.

Jet simply chuckled and said, "You know what our problem is?" He was obviously referring to the fact that they fought nearly once a day, but Zuko thought that was fairly obvious. They both had flaring tempers about as long as the nail of his little finger.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "What?" he deadpanned.

"Sexual tension."

Zuko splashed water in Jet's cackling face, hoping to blind the boy so he couldn't see the growing blush on Zuko's face.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Day at the Beach

Hey guys! So I swear I'm really trying to catch up on these. I have a schedule to publish certain things and at this point I should be publishing #12 but alas, here we are at #5. But that's what happens when life gets in the way. School's been entirely too hectic recently because all my professors decided now was a really good time for copious amounts of reading and writing to get done. Also, I just spent the entirety of my spring break working on my cosplay for Anime Boston so I didn't get to really write much then either.

Anyway, I'm super sorry I'm so off track, but I promise all 45 of these will be published at some point and I also promise that I'm trying valiantly to get back on track so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently than the original every three days, at least for a while.

That being said, here's the latest (which ended up getting a little out of hand in length, but like, whatever. It was almost way longer because I almost wrote out all of the wondrous smutty details but I decided against it in the end).

Enjoy!

Oh wait! Before I go on, I'd like to give a special thanks to Felina5 and OtulissaOwl for reviewing! I really appreciate the kind words and support! Thanks so much for reading!

Now... Enjoy!

Chapter Rating: M  
Chapter Warning: For sexual content and a plethora of f-bombs  
World: AU in which Jet lives and joins the Gaang. Established relationship, takes place on Ember Island  
Word Count: 1829

 **Five: A Day at the Beach**

* * *

Honestly, it was the giggling. It was ridiculous and too much and it made Zuko want to take boar-q-pine spikes and shove them into his ears. That and the _stupid_ fucking grin across Jet's face. It made Zuko want to punch him in the face until he was bloodied and his teeth came out of his fat, stupid head. He wouldn't be smiling then.

But honestly it was the giggling.

There'd be times in his life when he wanted to wrap his hands around Katara's delicate, slender throat and just _squeeze_ until there was no point in squeezing anymore, but those thoughts hadn't crossed his mind since he joined the Gaang. Now she was his ally, he fought beside her, _protected_ her even.

But if she giggled one more time, he'd light her fucking hair on fire.

Zuko refused to admit that what he was feeling was jealousy, but as he watched Jet and Katara splash around in the waves of the ocean, there was an undeniable knot in the pit of his stomach, twisting and making a home there until he was practically _steaming_ from where he sat on the beach.

Almost as if he could sense Zuko's sour mood, Jet turned and waved to him, beckoning him over. "Zuko! Come on in here! We don't get vacation days often enough. You should enjoy it instead of sitting up there by yourself turning into a piece of beach fungus," he called, placing one perfectly tanned hand on a smooth, bare hip.

The movement caught Zuko's eye in such a way that he couldn't even formulate a response. Jet's pants always hung low on his hips, but here, without a shirt to cover his torso, the way his body tapered from broad shoulders to a trim waist was so obviously and so thoroughly appealing that Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Unfortunately, most of Jet's attention had been on Katara for the day.

It was stupid. He knew it was stupid, being upset over something like this, because it wasn't Katara whom Jet shared a bed with, it wasn't Katara whom Jet whispered to late at night, it wasn't Katara's body that Jet worshipped with his lips and tongue, gentle in ways that he wasn't elsewhere, it wasn't Katara who Jet fucked roughly into the thin softness of their shared mattress.

And that was a terrible line of thought to go strolling down in broad daylight with everyone else around. Zuko felt his cock twitch as he pictured Jet's rough hand on the back of his neck, pushing his face into the crumpled sheets beneath him, the calloused fingers of Jet's other hand stuffed into Zuko's mouth, saliva dripping over them and out the corners of his lips, moaning around them without shame, his hips raised off the mattress, pushing back onto Jet's thick cock as it spread him open…

Stopping. Definitely stopping that image before he could really pop a boner. Zuko was thankful that he was already seated with his knees pulled up to his chest, effectively hiding his crotch and his face as he buried it in his arms, which rested, folded atop his knees.

It was in this moment, probably eons later, that Zuko realized Jet and Katara were still staring at him, waiting for him to say something in response. In fact, they probably expected some snarky comment or something. Unfortunately, Zuko had entirely forgotten what Jet had even said so anything quick-witted or sarcastic was entirely out of the question.

Instead he just went with, "It's hot."

Katara's face was instantly confused and Jet barked a laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's hot. And that's why you should get your hot ass in the water," he said, shifting his weight to the other foot.

"I don't like the water. I'm a firebender," he retorted, sounding a bit too grouchy for the light conversation, but that was due to how embarrassed he felt about his previous thoughts and his utter failure at making normal conversation.

Now it was Katara who was rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Jet chuckled again and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, whatever," he said before quickly turning back and splashing Katara directly in the face with salt water, effectively resuming their war.

And what did she do? Yeah. She fucking giggled.

Zuko went back to fuming silently, staring at the two of them, only occasionally distracted by Sokka, Suki, Aang and Toph, who were slightly further down the beach, trying to see who could build a better sandcastle, the two benders obviously cheating which caused Sokka's obnoxious voice to cut through the air like a knife.

Eventually Zuko couldn't stand watching Katara's stupid fucking waterbending and even less could he stand watching Jet fucking marvel at it like a child. If they wanted to splash around all day, fine. But he didn't have to watch it any longer.

So at some point, he wandered off, not even drawing the attention of anyone else. He ended up in the arena set in the back of his old house, practicing his firebending forms with a tenacity and aggression that he hoped would expel some of his tension.

It didn't, of course. Some hour or so later he was panting and sweating and just as frustrated as ever because he could still hear Katara's stupid fucking giggling in his ears and all he could picture was Jet's dumb, smug face. Well, not all he could picture. He also pictured that dumb, smug face looking down at him as he was fucked into the stone of the arena beneath him, but that was entirely beside the point.

Well, actually it more or less _was_ the point. Zuko was frustrated with himself how quickly his jealousy had gone from simmering annoyance to sexual tension. It was super fucking lame, actually and he hated himself a little bit for it.

"Hey there, pretty boy."

Zuko turned on Jet in what he hoped appeared as annoyance and not startlement. Of course, he didn't fool Jet and the freedom fighter was already chucking by the time Zuko laid his eyes on him, leaning casually against the archway at the bottom of the stairs that came from the house.

"You are really uptight today, you know that? It's our one day off from all this shit and what do you do? You end up here just as always, working your ass off," Jet said, pushing away from the archway to saunter over to the middle of the arena where Zuko was standing, finally having caught his breath.

Jet, still bare-chested and damp all over from the ocean, crossed his arms as he stood before Zuko. "So. Tell me what's eating you."

Zuko glared fiercely at him. Like hell he was going to admit that he'd spent all day fantasizing about Jet's dick in his ass because he was jealous of some _girl_. No thanks. "Nothing," he grumbled.

Jet rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, _please_. You're not fooling anyone, especially not me. You're like an open freaking book. A book that's had a stick up his asshole all day," Jet countered.

Zuko's frown deepened at that and he tried to glare more harshly at Jet. "I am _not_. I just...don't like the beach," he said, trailing off a bit and looking to the side.

"Hah! I _knew_ it!" Jet exclaimed, clapping his hands once and then pointing a finger in Zuko's face. "I couldn't believe it at first because it's so _stupid_ but you were actually _jealous_! Of _Katara_ , of all people!" Jet cackled after that, leaning back as his laughter shook his entire body.

"I was _not_!" Zuko argued, clenching his fists as he felt a blush rush to his face.

"Oh you _so_ were!" Jet argued back, jabbing him in the chest with his finger. "Come on, just admit it and I'll fuck you like you've been pining for all day," Jet taunted, crossing his arms again and raising an eyebrow.

Zuko opened his mouth to respond before Jet had finished but the words were stunned out of him and instead he gaped like a fish. "I-I h-have _not_ been-"

"Just admit it, pretty boy, and I promise it'll be worth your while." With this, Jet stepped into Zuko's personal space, his breath hot and close to his ear. Zuko almost reached up to shove him away, did in fact reach up, but Jet expected it and caught his wrists, using them to pull Zuko flush against his body.

Zuko thrashed but Jet held tight. "Let go of me," Zuko demanded, growling his words out, channeling all of his arousal into anger instead.

But then Jet was nuzzling his neck, dancing his lips along the pale column of his throat. "Come on, baby. Don't be like that. Look, I'm sorry I made you jealous, but you have to know that I would never dream about her, not about anyone but you."

Zuko shivered as Jet's words tickled against his neck, already feeling so tightly wound that he thought he'd burst the second Jet shoved his hand in his pants. This fact was nearly proven when Jet's teeth pricked at the tender skin of Zuko's neck and a soft, delicate moan past through Zuko's lips. His eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as he felt Jet's breath against him, chuckling through his nose. "Mm...you want it _bad_ , don't you?"

"N-No…" Zuko said, though his voice was mostly air at this point as he tried twisting his hands out of Jet's tight grip again. Jet held tight though, obviously unsure about Zuko's intentions once he freed his hands. Much to Zuko's relief and dismay, Jet pulled away then, simply taking him by the hand and dragging him off, headed back toward the beach. "What are you doing?" Zuko managed, though he felt all out of sorts, what with his uneven breath and his throbbing cock straining against his pants.

Jet didn't answer, just quickened his pace until they were rolling around in the sand, Jet effectively pinning Zuko beneath him and stripping away his clothes.

It didn't take long after that. Jet still made him say it - " _I thought about your cock all day...filling me up, making me moan… Ah! Jet...please!"_ \- but Zuko didn't even care at that point. It was such a sweet relief to finally have Jet thrusting into him, to be able to grip his shoulders tightly, to reaffirm that Jet was _his_ and there was no reason to be jealous about Katara, or anyone for that matter, because he was Jet's too.

The next day, Zuko sat on the beach again until Aang came looking for him to practice his firebending. "Why are you sitting on the beach if you hate it so much?" he asked innocently.

Zuko had to force away the urge to grin as he shrugged. "I don't mind it so much anymore."


	6. Chapter 6 - Condemn

Hello all! Here's another! Enjoy!

Chapter Rating: T  
Chapter Warning: I don't really think there's anything, it's just a safe rating.  
World: AU where Jet survives and joins Team Avatar  
Word Count: 472

 **Six: Condemn**

* * *

"Jet?"

The freedom fighter was laying on his back in the grass just a few feet away from where Zuko was seated on a large rock, sitting with that annoyingly impeccable posture of his. At the sound of his name, Jet turned his face toward the firebender with a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Have you ever been...condemned?"

Jet's brow furrowed at this as he rolled slightly to his side, propping himself on an elbow so he could twist to look at Zuko. The banished prince wasn't looking at Jet, though; instead, he was staring down at his hands, which rested in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked carefully, speaking around the piece of wheat in his mouth.

Zuko shrugged slightly. "I don't really know, I guess. I mean...by someone you loved...or cared about...have you ever been looked at by someone who completely disapproved of you and your beliefs, no matter how hard you tried?" His voice was somewhat shaky and Jet caught on to what he was talking about rather quickly and with relative ease.

Jet thought for a moment, trying to decide on a suitable response. "Of course," was what he eventually said, which made Zuko's head snap to look at him, to which he only kind of shrugged in response. "I mean, I think that's just a part of life. I mean, I'm assuming you're talking about your dad here and personally, I never had that problem with Dad and Pop but I can't tell you how many people I've met who completely disregarded me just because they thought I was some dumb kid. But none of that really mattered and that's not really what you're talking about," Jet said, beginning to ramble now that he was getting into the swing of the conversation. That's how he always was though. "But I'll tell you this: I had plenty of those kids look up to me in that forest, but there were plenty who didn't. And I'll have you know, I cared about each and every one of them, but that day… That day I let them all down. Man, I thought it'd crush me to see the disappointment in all of their faces," Jet said, shaking his head. His voice was light like he was joking but the memory was strong enough to bring those feelings of failure back. "Their hero...turned out to be a monster. Can really fuck a kid up, you know?"

They sat in a long silence after that. Zuko seemed to be chewing on Jet's words and Jet was content to let him do so. They were for him, after all.

Finally, Zuko stood silently and moved to lay beside Jet in the grass, folding his hands over his stomach.

And in the end, it was enough that at least they didn't condemn each other.


End file.
